


they both knew it was over (just didn't know the date)

by smallredboy



Series: pretty girl rock [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Break Up Talk, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Trans Female Character, Trans Greg House, Trans Lisa Cuddy, girls!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: It's not an usual afternoon for Cuddy and House.





	they both knew it was over (just didn't know the date)

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'so dress me up I'll like it better if we both pretend' prompt in my prompt table at femslashficlets, and also for the shield prompt in my 100prompts table.
> 
> >:3
> 
> enjoy!

Cuddy is wearing her nicest clothes, although she knows it won’t make much of a change to where their relationship is heading. She draws in a breath as she fixes up her dress, which hugs her body quite nicely— in another situation, House would be all over her, she’s sure. But they still pretend, keep the charade up, the charade of yes this is still what I want.

It’s been a short-lived fling, yes, but it is a short-lived fling in between a boss and her employee, a mess of emotions and them not speaking about their history. She still remembers those endocrinology classes she sat in on while being in undergrad, all to see House — all while she hadn’t started transitioning yet. She remembers clinging onto her that one fateful night, whispering that she was trans too, and House taking her in her arms, not quite kissing her but letting her in hesitantly, but letting her in nonetheless.

“Lisa,” House says quietly when she walks into the place they’ve been living in. Not quite theirs, technically Cuddy’s, but it is still where their relationship developed.

She smiles sadly and pulls House into a kiss, all teeth and tongue.

“You’re beautiful,” House tells her as she makes no effort to disrobe her, simply touching her gently, all too gently.

It’s usually not like this, but she takes it, grinding up against her, letting House moan into her mouth.

House isn’t nearly as well-dressed as she is, but she is still stunning in her own particular way. She leaves her cane next to the door; she’s wearing some jeans that let her scar breathe, sneakers and a quite nice button-up, leaving no place for a tie. She’s never liked ties.

Cuddy pulls her down into a kiss, moaning quietly into her mouth, and she tries to pretend this is just another day of having sex with her amazing girlfriend.

She pulls her towards the bedroom, not undressing, simply grinding up against her and moaning quietly.

“I wanna pretend it’s not over,” House says, and she nearly stops her ministrations.

But she doesn’t; she keeps going.

“I want to pretend too, Genevieve,” Cuddy says gently, pulling her into a softer kiss as she pulls her pants down barely enough. “But it’s just… it’s not working.”  
  
“I know,” she says, voice strained with emotion. “I know it’ll be fine— we’ll still be boss and employee, we’ll still be close, but I—”  
  
“I know,” she nods, kissing her again. “I know.”

There’s an unspoken reason for the infatuation fading, for the feelings fading, but neither of them want to discuss it. She thinks about Wilson, the way House looks at her and oh, she knows what’s going on with stunning precision and accuracy, but that doesn’t mean she can’t pretend.

And she knows she has other interests, too — she wants her family, she wants to have a kid or two, be it whatever way it has to be, and she knows she’ll never find that with House. She’s not fit to be a mother, that’s something she’s said time and time again.

They’ve always agreed this was a short-term thing, something to be shortlived and above all simply _fun_ , but of course, they both got caught up in their stupidly complicated feelings.

House starts to pull at her clothes, and she sighs out and kisses her.

“Let’s pretend,” she says, “Let’s pretend, Lisa.”

She smiles sadly. “We can always pretend.”

And so they shield themselves from the inevitable truth, falling onto the bed and fucking, knowing all this will be over sooner than later.


End file.
